


Flowey Vs Yukari Yakumo

by TheLord214



Series: Flowey Vs Touhou Trilogy [3]
Category: Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: (Read the last 2 first)Yukari stands in Floweys way to kill Remilia.The two fight.Who will win?
Series: Flowey Vs Touhou Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883782
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Flowey Vs Yukari Yakumo

**(Everything In this one shot belongs to Toby Fox,Twilight Frontier,Robotic Wisp and Team Shanghai Alice.Its non profit and made for fun.This is based on JzBoys Frisk (Chara) Vs Sakuya Izayoi video.Enjoy.)**

**(Also read the last 2 first,before reading this one shot.)**

  
Yukari…..

  
  


  
is that you?,Remilia said.

  
**(Here We Are-Undertale ost)**

  
Escape,I will deal with this,Yukari said.Remilia then stands up and runs.Yukari then faces Flowey.Well,well I had heard a lot about you.I saw what you did.Well…I have an offer,Yukari said.What is it?,Flowey said.I can help you take over this world and I will kill everyone,Yukari explains.Well?,Yarkari said.Flowey thought about it and said,All right…

  
  


NOT!

  
**(Necrofantasia-Touhou:Perfect Cherry Blossom ost)**

  
And Flowey shoots bullets at her and Yukari opens a gap for the bullets to go though until closing it.Well,suit yourself then,Yukari said.Flowey then throws blue bullets and Yukari stands still and the blue bullets don't hurt her.The bullets then turned back to normal and Yukari opens a gap and all of the bullets go through.She then open another gap and all of the bullets Flowey send is coming right at him.Flowey then hides underneath the ground and moves to Yukari place.Flowey then tries to grabs her with his vines but it seemed to heavy for him.Yukari then grabs his vines and pull Flowey from out of the ground.Flowey secretly hid some dark blue bullets while battling Remilia.So Flowey raises the bullets from the ground and attacked Yukari from behind,causing her to freeze and Flowey escapes from her grasp and then retreated.Yukari was then freed from being frozen but Flowey then changes her soul to orange and throws orange bullets at Yukari.Yukari stands still again and when Flowey changes her soul back to normal.Yukari then jumps at them.Yukari then said,It’s been a nice game but it’s time to end this.Yukari then tries to manipulate Flowey boundary but then suddenly Flowey somehow blocks her control of his boundary.Trying to manipulate my boundary?,Flowey said.THINK AGAIN!,Flowey screamed.Yukari then sends a fake and a real barrage of bullets to try and fool him but then Flowey grabs Yukari by his vines and throws her away.Flowey then hides underground and rises up to her.Yukari tries to send a barrage of bullets at him but Flowey grabbed her with his vines and said to her.What makes you think you stand a chance against me?I know everything about you,Flowey said.

**(In My Way-Undertale ost)**

Wh-how?,Yukari questioned.Right before I went into your world I went to a certain place that has all of the info you need,Flowey said.

  
(Flashback)

Huh,so this is where Frisk had gone,Flowey said.

**(sans-Undertale ost)**

He sawn the Touhou logo and said.So this is the place where they went.He was about to go in there until he saw a certain 2d circle with blue,red,green,and yellow colors.Huh what’s that?,Flowey said.

  
(Flashback over)

  
**(None)**

So I went into there.Click a button that said I’m Feeling Lucky and it showed some pretty good info about this world,Flowey said.Specifically,YOU,Flowey said.I sawn and read it all and that’s how I was able to beat you,Flowey said.Huh,interesting but can you expect this?,Yukari said.Hu-,Flowey said as a gap appeared and a train appeared and knocked out Flowey as Yukari was free from his grasp.Flowey then woke up and said to Yukari,THAT'S IT! Flowey then shows Frisk souls…a lot of them actually.TIME TO FINALLY USE THIS!,Flowey said.Flowey then absorbed them and he teleported Yukari into a place.It was dark.Green eyes and a green mouth appears.Welcome to your end!,Flowey said.

**(Finale(Remix)-Robotic Wisp)**

This will be your last fight you ever faced…AND THE FIRST OF YOU EVER DIEING.NO MORE GAMES,NO MORE TRICKS,TIME TO BREAK YOUR SPINE IN HALF!,Flowey said.Flowey first attacks with broken shards at Yukari.With then creating a fist to attack her from behind.Yukari retaliated by creating a gap with a train coming out.But the fist that Flowey created stopped the train and throws it to Yukari.Yukari retaliated by throwing a barrage of bullets at Flowey.Flowey retaliated by firing a blaster of fire at her.Yukari avoids it,but couldn’t stop enough to avoid the bones.But lucky she used her gaps to get out of there and opens a new gap to go though.Yukari then throws a fake and a fake barrage of bullets at Flowey.Flowey blocks it with his bones and then surrounds her with bones,in which she open,goes though,and closes the gap with then opening the gap behind Flowey.In which Yukari throws a barrage of bullets at Flowey.Flowey notice her and blocks the bullets with his bones again.Flowey then grabs her with his fists and throws her in front of him.He then launches spinning bones at her.Yukari opens a gap and the bones go through.Yukari then closes that gap and opens another and spinning bones comes at Flowey.Flowey blocks it and then throws explosive fire at Yukari.She avoids it all and then summons a gap in which a train comes out and hits Flowey so fast.In fact it destroys his form and Flowey reverted back to his normal form.They were teleported back to the mansion.

**(None)**

Well?,Yukari said.Yukari then picks Flowey up.Flowey was weaken at this point.Even the souls were weaken due to constant use.Yukari picks off his petals one by one,all while saying,Spare…don’t spare…spare…don’t spare…spare…………………….……….…don’t spare.Yukari then rips out his last petal,causing him to die.She then drops him and walks away.

The End

…

  
?

First part **(But The Earth Refused to Die-Undertale ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Suddenly,a soul was created.It was empty but still,it got into Flowey.Flowey woke and said,I…I lived?Flowey looked around,and checked if he still had the 6 souls.He had and then he used it.He turned into Omega Flowey,he then decided to teleport Yukari into here.So in a snap,Yukari was teleported into the place where Flowey battled her.Wh-,who are you?,Yukari exclaimed.DON’T RECOGNIZE ME? ITS ME FLOWEY THE FLOWER,Flowey said.How did you comeback?,Yukari said.I HAVE MY WAYS,Flowey explains.NOW DI-.Flowey almost said it when some swords and bullets appear.Flowey avoided it and saw Remilia and…Izayoi,in the flesh.Wha-,how!,Flowey said to Izayoi.I revived her,a mysterious voice said.Flowey turned and look to see the 2 girls he knocked out before fighting Izayoi.Reimu and Marisa.I grabbed a life item and throw it to Izayoi,causing her to be revived,Reimu said.Now,go away from our world!,Marisa said.Flowey was hesitant to escape at first but then gave in and escape before they could kill him.

**(Barrier-Undertale ost)**

He got out of that world and goes back to his world.In their he saw Frisk,Sans,Papyrus,Mettaton,Asgore,Toriel,Alphys,and Undyne at the barrier.Well,isn’t this the perfect chance to screw Frisk!,Flowey said.

  
The End


End file.
